


chocolate black tea

by Shinkukka



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Baking, M/M, QUELL family, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentioned rikka & shiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: “I knew I smelled something unusual!”Eichi could hear Ichiru’s bright voice fill the common room.in which Eichi tries to surprise the fam for valentine's by baking, but gets caught red handed, which doesn't really ruin the day - just the surprise





	chocolate black tea

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. I wasn't gonna write absolutely anything for valentine's right.  
> but then I saw this post http://quell-tea-salon.tumblr.com/post/170866170551  
> and I. absolutely had to write a valentine's fic. I love my boys so much. I'm weak.  
> technically non-betad, I had friends go through it so I'd know it was good enough to be posted, but nothing bigger really, I'm sorry

Eichi had considered himself lucky he had managed to buy ingredients without anyone noticing, hiding them inside various cupboards, behind whatever there was supposed to be. Not that what he was going to make needed a lot of special ingredients they didn’t use normally.

The recipe was simple enough, he had gotten it from Rikka, and the other man had graciously given him some pointers to make sure he’d get it right.

What caused him a problem was how he’d be able to keep the twins out of the kitchen for long enough. It was still a normal Wednesday, so Shu was leaving in the morning for work, and wouldn’t return before late afternoon, but the twins didn’t have anything scheduled outside their regular dance lessons in the morning.

 _Maybe I can send them out on an errand for a while,_ he thought, while putting on his apron.

Trying not to raise any suspicions, Eichi had set his phone to play shuffled QUELL songs, hoping it would hide some of the noise and keep the twins out of the common room. They had both disappeared to their rooms after they ate lunch together, and Eichi hadn’t seen them since. Not that he minded, it actually just made his work easier.

Humming along to NEMOPHILA, he started to take out everything he needed, except for the butter, which he’d taken out earlier, so it could soften up a little, and got to work. Preheating the oven to 190ºC, buttering the cake pan, Eichi thought he could probably manage to pull it off.

Oh, how wrong he was.

He had just managed to sift the dry ingredients, and started to melt the chocolate, when it happened.

“I knew I smelled something unusual!”

Eichi could hear Ichiru’s bright voice fill the common room.

“I-Icchi,” Eichi squeaked. “What-? Why-?”

“What are you making, Eichi? It’s clearly chocolate, for valentine’s? Can I scrape the bowl when you’re done?” Ichiru bombarded him with questions.

Issei, probably alerted by the commotion his twin was making, walked into the common room as well.

“Oh. Do you need help with anything, Eichi?” Issei asked politely, neither twin really minding Eichi’s own apparent embarrassment.

“It was supposed to be a secret, but I’m making a Chocolate Gateau,” Eichi said, while hiding his face behind his face. “And thank you for the offer Issei, but I can manage this by myself. Not that I don’t appreciate your offer, I just want to do this for you to enjoy.”

The twins looked at each other, Ichiru already with his phone out, ready to snap a photo of this rare sight they’d been presented with. Shu would _definitely_ want to see this.

“I’m texting Shu,” Ichiru said and took off to the sofas.

Eichi let out an incomprehensible noise.

“Please at least keep it a secret from Shu,” Eichi almost begged.

Ichiru pretended to think about it for a while, and Issei decided to step in.

“How were you planning to keep this from us? I mean, wouldn’t we have noticed by the time you put it in the oven?” he asked.

“Honestly, I was hoping you wouldn’t need anything from the common room, and then I’d send you out on an errand while the cake baked to get you out of the dorm,” Eichi answered, now back to stirring the mixture of chocolate and butter.

Issei hummed. It would’ve probably worked if Ichiru’s sense of smell wasn’t so good.

Meanwhile, Ichiru himself was completely occupied by something else entirely.

 **Ichiru  
**_Eichi’s baking us a valentine’s cake_ ٩(*ゝڡゝ๑)۶♥ (15:26)

 **Shu**  
_!!  
I’m coming home early _ (15:26)

 **Ichiru**  
_do your work Shu!_  
Eichi wouldn’t like you slacking off for something like that ٩(๑`^´๑)۶  
_he’s already embarrassed bc me and Issei found out_ (15:27)

 **Ichiru  
**_[photo attachment]_ (15:27)

 **Ichiru**  
_Shu?  
I hope you went back to work _ (15:30)

 _and that’s why you aren’t answering_  
_you should be grateful!_  
_buy me something nice as a reward_  
_ok?_  
_I’m looking forward to it!_ (15:31)

 _and don’t you dare say you forgot_ (15:32)

Eichi had finished with the melting, and had started separating the eggs. Issei had joined him on the sofa, probably reading his messages from where he sat. Ichiru put his phone away since it looked like Shu wasn’t answering him any time soon. Which was probably a good thing, if it meant he was working, it meant that he wouldn’t get scolded by Eichi or Issei for disturbing Shu’s work.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Eichi’s phone buzzed for a few times.

 **Shu  
**_I should be home somewhere after five_ (15:27)

 _You look cute_ (15:42)

 _I can’t wait for your home-made chocolate_ _♥_ (15:43)

Eichi slammed his phone back to the counter a little too hard, gaining the attention of the twins. His devilish little angels.

“Ah, Icchi, Issei, since the cat’s out of the bag, you should go outside to buy something nice to drink,” he said, trying to keep a poker face.

“Eh, why should we leave the dorm when we know already, wasn’t the whole idea to get us out of the house so we wouldn’t find out,” Ichiru complained, putting his phone to his pocket.

“Well, now that you know what I’m making, you can get something that’ll go with it better, don’t you think,” Eichi stated, still smiling, while starting to whisk the egg whites.

“Yeah, that makes sense. Come on Ichiru, let’s get ready,” Issei said, got up from the sofa, and walked past Ichiru.

“Fine, fine, I’m coming.”

Among all this, Ichiru missed two new messages that had arrived.

 **Shu**  
_I got it Ichiru, don’t worry about it.  
Thank you. _ (15:44)

 

With the twins out of his hair for now, Eichi managed to finish the cake batter and get the cake into the oven. He quickly texted Rikka his thanks (again), and started to clean up the kitchen, and prepare for dinner. If he hurried up he might get the food done for when Shu got home, since food prepared quick was his speciality. The twins could set up the table when they got back and help with whatever he needed help with when they got back.

It was peaceful, Eichi realized, and he found he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

“It smells amazing here,” a voice could be heard from the corridor.

“Shu! You’re home!” Ichiru yelled and hurried to the other side of the room to meet him. “Did you bring me presents?”

Eichi could hear Shu laugh before he could berate Ichiru.

“I brought lots, for all of you,” he said, showing off a bag filled with several smaller gift bags, that were all most likely filled with different chocolates. “There was a lot of beautiful chocolates out there today, before I even noticed I had bought a lot more than I probably needed, but oh well. It’s once a year right.”

Shu walked in to the common room to leave the bag on the coffee table.

“Icchi, dinner before sweets. After we’ve eaten you can take however many Shu let’s you have, but even then, don’t eat everything at once,” Eichi said before Ichiru could lay his hands on the insides of the bag. “It looks like my cake wasn’t needed after all.”

At his last words, he could see Ichiru’s face blanch a little, as his body stopped like it had run into a wall.

“I- It wasn’t like that! I want to eat what you made Eichi, I’m sure it’s a lot better than the stuff that was bought at a store!” Ichiru hurriedly explained, keeping a little pause before adding. “No offense, Shu.”

“None taken,” Shu smiled at him. “Shall we eat then? I’m rather hungry after the day I’ve had.”

 

After dinner and cake, Shu had given out what he had bought evenly – little to Ichiru’s disappointment – and Eichi had to yet again wonder how Shu could spend so much money on things like chocolate without batting an eye. The twins retreated to their rooms, or more likely to one of their rooms, which left Eichi and Shu alone to the common room.

“Honestly, those two, I was looking forward to at least surprising them. I knew you’d probably figure me out sooner rather than later,” Eichi sighed.

“You know me,” Shu hummed. “I had an inkling you might do something like this, and if the smug look Shiki had during our meeting today was anything to go by, I had a pretty good idea before Ichiru told me.”

Shu could hear Eichi mutter something along the lines “I should’ve known it” in the kitchen. He turned on the sofa, so he could look at Eichi doing whatever he was doing in there. It was completely silent apart from the silent clinking and water boiling in the kitchen.

Eichi met his eyes, pausing what he was doing.

“What?” he asked in a soft voice.

“I’m just wondering what I’ve done right in life to deserve you,” Shu answered, his lips twitching into a small smile.

Eichi could feel the heat creeping up to his cheeks. He continued moving his hands in an attempt to brush it off. Still, he made no attempt to deny what the other man had said.

Finishing what he had been making, Eichi made his way to the sofa, sitting down next to Shu. The moment he was seated he could feel the slightly shorter man lean his head against his shoulder. Eichi could only smile at the casual display of affection.

“Here, this is for you,” he said, voice barely a whisper, handing a mug to Shu.

“Hm? What is it?”

“It’s- it’s your valentine’s chocolate. It’s chocolate black tea, I… I found the recipe online and it said it works against stress, so I thought you might like it, since you also like black tea and-,“ Eichi started rambling quietly, before Shu stopped him

“Thank you, Eichi.”

Shu brought his free hand to Eichi’s thigh and gave it a little squeeze in assurance.

“I do mean it you know. Everything you do always shows how much you love us. Today was no exception,” he continued. “I’m really glad you’re here for us- for _me_.”

That made Eichi laugh a little. Before Shu had the chance to ask why, Eichi was already speaking.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t love you, Shu. I think you’ve had me wrapped around your finger ever since we first met. Maybe I’ve unconsciously loved you ever since.”

Eichi could feel how the man sitting next to him shifted around, and heard something hit the coffee table. After that, the next thing he could feel was a pair of soft lips on his own, and the taste of chocolate mixed with black tea.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah Eichi whisks meringue by hand what are you gonna do about it, he definitely has the strength for it


End file.
